A Namek is Born
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: After sparring with Dua and Gohan, Piccolo dissapears. What happened to him? The title might give you a clue. Another chapter will be written if I get 10 or more reviews for this fic! R&R please!


A Namek is Born  
  
Gohan watched as Dua and Piccolo trained. They were hard to follow, because they kept appearing and disappearing at random spots. They've been training for five hours straight. He knew not to talk, he didn't want to disturb their training. It was nearly an hour later they both landed, catching their breaths. "Are you ready to go home, Gohan?" Dua asked. Gohan nodded, then turned to Piccolo. "Do you want to come with?" Piccolo paused, then said, "I think I'll stay here for a little while." "OK." Both Gohan and Dua flew off towards the Son house. Piccolo watched them until they disappeared, then walked off into the woods.  
  
The next day, Dua and Troana waited for Piccolo to show up for training. They waited for nearly an hour, but he still didn't come. "Where is he?" asked Troana. "He might still be at Dende's," said Dua. "Let's go check," Dua nodded and they both flew off towards Dende's Place. Once they arrived, Mr. Popo met them. "Mr. Popo, is Piccolo here?" asked Troana. Dende walked out and stood next to Mr. Popo. "No, he hasn't been here since yesterday when he left to train with Dua." Dua nodded. "Thanks anyway, Mr. Popo, Dende." Dua took off and Troana followed her. "Bye!" Troana called after them.  
  
"What? He wasn't there?" Gohan asked in disbelief. "I'm sure he has a good reason for disappearing like that, just give him time," said Goku. "Just you wait. He'll be back soon," assured Chichi.  
  
A week later, Piccolo still hadn't been seen. Gohan and Dua searched for him, but turned up no results. "Don't worry you guys, he'll show up soon," was Goku's reply to nearly every question about Piccolo's whereabouts. Three days later, Goku, Gohan, Future Troana, and Tehyin were in the yard, playing with Chibi Troana and Goten. Dua watched while leaning on a nearby tree. Everyone was so busy paying attention to the children; no one noticed the shadow coming across the yard. It wasn't until the shadow blocked the sunlight from hitting Goten's face did Goku notice it. "Huh?" Goku turned to look at what caused the shadow. "Piccolo!" Gohan cried happily. Piccolo stood, with arms as they usually were, folded across his chest. A small smile had formed on his face. "Where have you been?" asked Future Troana. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. I just got a little sidetracked, that's all." It was then everyone noticed the little green head peeking behind one of Piccolo's legs. When it saw everyone was looking at it, it hid behind Piccolo again. Piccolo reached behind him and gently pushed the little creature out. "This is Raykon." The little Namek warily clung to Piccolo's pants. Every one just stared. Finally Goku managed to ask, "He's not… yours… is he?" Piccolo nodded. Raykon was wearing an outfit similar to Piccolo's, only without the turban and cape. "How old is he?" asked Gohan. "He hatched five days ago." "Five days? But he looks like he's three or four years," said Goku. "We Nameks grow quickly until we appear to be three or four years old, then we age as fast as Sayians or humans. Once we reach 20 years old, we age a little more slowly." Goku blinked, then said, "Oh, so that's why you don't look any different from when I first met you." Piccolo just nodded. Gohan got down on his knees so he was almost eye level with Raykon. "I'm Gohan." Raykon looked at him for a second, then said, "My name's Raykon." Everyone but Dua smiled. Piccolo saw the smile in her eyes. A week later, Raykon was introduced to all the Z-Fighters. It was obvious that Raykon was much like Piccolo; he was quiet and serious most of the time. It wasn't long before he started calling Piccolo "daddy". Piccolo and Raykon still lived with Dende in the tower. Piccolo was, at first, not sure about the idea of being a parent. It took him a while to get used to the idea, but he eventually caught on. It was soon obvious that Piccolo cared for the little Namek, much like the way he cared for Gohan, only to a greater extent. A father-son relationship was made between Piccolo and Raykon, just as it should have. 


End file.
